A Prisoner of Sorts
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Wandering as a vagabond when she is suddenly lost along the border of the Land of Wind, Kagome is found by border patrol and taken to the village where members of the council convince Gaara to have her stay. They have their reasons and Gaara has his for keeping an eye on her as the months pass by but what will be the end result for the Priestess who feels more like a prisoner?


A Prisoner of Sorts

She could feel it from time to time, ever since she appeared here still 15 years of age after the defeat of Naraku. Today she could feel it again as she walked down the sandy streets among the unicolor buildings that blend well with their surroundings. She had become a bit of a vagabond when she was found lost on the border of the Land of Wind by some border patrol. When questioned she was confused and in turn so were they, she asked them how she could get back to Japan, having not had much contact she thought maybe she is by Saudi Arabia or China but it wasn't the case and none had ever heard of her homeland making her despair.

At first she was just going to go on her way, continue to be a vagabond and figure out her purpose for being here but nothing had happened so far and they seemed unsure what to do with her. After being convinced to return with them to their village she went under heavy interrogation upon reaching it, they were afraid she could be some kind of spy or something but as it continued on and she revealed herself to be a time traveling priestess, it changed things. They shifted gears wanting to the learn about her powers and have them displayed for them several times, seeing all she has learned to do before they basically said you can stay when it was more like you will stay. She felt uneasy about it then and still felt uneasy about it now, especially since the one time she did decided to test her theory and came close to the entrance and exit area she could see them go on full alert, ready to stop her if she approached further and so like her name she felt like Suna is a birdcage keeping her in.

"Lady Kagome," she was given the title due to being a priestess but she also had a feeling they thought it might make her feel more respected and let down her guard but she always tensed instead, not liking it. "I see you're up earlier than usual and were not out the past few days, have you been well," asked the Jounin council member she has come to know as Yura. Though handsome she always felt like she needed to keep her guard up around him, something just always felt off and she began to pick up on some patterns that she decided to approach one of the few people she felt she could trust with such a thing and think it over with a clear mind.

"Hello Yura, "she greeted respectfully, still having that feeling and coming to figure out what was causing it. "I hadn't been I think it is just my body trying to acclimate to the new climate and maybe culture shock as well," she always remained honest, people didn't trust her enough as it is.

"I can see how that might be hard though I'm sure you will start to feel it less and less over time," he responded. "I will let you be on your way the, have a good day Lady Kagome," he left after giving her a small bow that really she didn't think anyone needed to do, she found it quite silly.

"You too Yura," she replied, studying his retreating figure for a moment as her eyebrows knitted together before she just shrugged it off. She had developed a bit of a routine to have something that she could have some form of familiarity of and others picked up on it. Wiping the sweat on her brow, still not feeling the best, potentially ill because of unfamiliar germs as well she decided to push forward. She has little to do, no one really wanting to befriend a stranger in this village and being given a modest apartment and allowance, she began to feel worried about the day they felt she could be of use to the village. Clearly for right now they just want her here and don't mind supporting one person to get to whatever goal they have in place.

Her eyes remained open for the one she seeks, she had plenty of time to think over it while feeling unwell and left bed determined to reveal her findings to them, even though small and maybe meaningless, she just gained this itch to get it off her chest and to do so this morning when she felt at her best. Coming across a training area for the students learning weapons her eyes landed who she got out of bed to come seek. Carefully approaching, a bit wary of the weapons in unskilled hands her eyes connected with a different shade of blue ones when they took notice of her.

"Kagome," greeted one of the few people who indulged her in the request to stop adding 'Lady' before her name. Worry reached their eyes as they took in the sweat on her brow this early in the day and the rosy hue on her pale complexion. "You don't look well, why are you out of bed," they questioned.

"I haven't for a couple days but that isn't why I am here, I just needed to get this observation off my chest before it drove me crazy any further," she watched them study her and then notify the students to keep practicing while she steps away for a moment. "Thank you Temari, I just felt you would be the best to speak to about this even though it could really be quite meaningless."

"Go ahead, we have more privacy here," she encouraged, having come to like the priestess she had no problem speaking with her when they cross paths.

"I, well like I said this is just an observation but I suppose after traipsing around hunting Naraku I have come to stop taking some things so lightly. Due to my nature I can feel I guess you could say evil intent, or a hateful vibe and after my previous journey I am quite good on picking up on things most might not see but I have begun to realize the ones that are constantly keeping tabs on me, approaching me, and really in an almost sort of a kiss-ass manner are ones I can feel have some sort of hidden agenda. I could be wrong but often I see a small twitch whenever Lord Kazekage is brought up or seen and that is always accompanied with that hateful vibe. They were also the ones most interested in my powers, I really don't know what this could really mean but it is just something that won't escape my mind. I feel unsettled that the ones that seemingly do not fully support him are the same ones going out of their way to keep me here at the village, I mean I already figured out I won't be allowed to leave for whatever reason. I just don't see why and stuff," she finally took a breather after spitting that out and her heady felt all heavy and woozy at the same time.

Temari held a hand up to her forehead, "You're really burning up Kagome," she frowned, the girl should be fine at this point, she has been here a few months but now she is suddenly ill with fever. "I will bring this up to my brothers, I think it is worth mentioning since you can sense these things and have made such an observation that I must say is something I am glad you have caught. Leave it to us while you get some rest, I will be by later to check on you. Now get back to bed," she firmly demanded, seeing the girl appearing worse the longer she is up.

"Okay, thank you Temari," she then departed, heading back home and forgoing the rest of her usual routine in light of this fever that has snuck up on her now yet again. Rubbing her arms she could still feel that feeling, it is that eyeball made of sand that often watches her but today it is doing so more often. She doesn't know though, who it is that is watching her. Her eyes briefly scanned her environment looking for the thing before giving up when her vision began to swim. "I guess I am doing worse than I figured," she mumbled as she made the final trek of her journey down the road that led to her apartment that is thankfully on ground floor.

Pushing into her door as she twisted the handle she stumbled a little as she kicked off her sandals and went to her kitchen pulling out the small bottle of medicine she bought this morning on her way to find Temari. Letting the syrup run down her throat she drank a fresh glass of water before splashing more of the cool liquid on her face and stumbling off to bed, the feeling of the eye fading as she entered her room and slumped down in bed. The clock ticked by and she felt relief in two ways, the first being she managed to get this observation off her chest and the other that she is feeling better and felt like she could get a restful sleep finally. Pulling the sheet up to her she sank into her pillow and mattress as her eyes drifted to a close.

When Temari dismissed the students at the end of class she headed straight for the Kazekage tower, first stopping at Kankuro's puppet workshop to get him and then going to her brother's office where she immediately asked that they speak in private making a few of the council members not that happy. Turning her eyes towards Gaara she started in. "I know you had been watching her again this morning," she informed him of her spotting the eyeball watching the priestess.

"Yes, you seem concerned," he tried to get the topic off him.

"Well it was probably a good thing because I'm sure you have noticed that she has suddenly taken on to be quite ill," she brought up.

Nodding his head he added his own thoughts, "Yes, it is not common for someone to take ill like that during this part of the year and she has been here long enough that her immune system should have been able to build up a tolerance by now."

Kankuro looked at the two of them, "Are you suggesting what I think you are because I don't see the point in someone doing that to her of all people. I mean she doesn't exactly draw that kind of bad attention."

Retracing her thoughts Temari let out a sigh, "Well she left this morning looking for me because she couldn't rest until she got this observation to someone's attention that she felt she could trust."

"And what observation would that be," Gaara said as he propped his elbows up and looked over his hands, a pose that he often does when he is in serious thought or something of a similar nature.

"Being she is a Priestess she can sense evil or hateful vibes from others and began to catch a trend. The ones she catches it from always display this when you are brought up, they are also the ones that approach her often, keeping tabs on her, they were the most interested in her powers, and pushy about her staying in Suna. She has caught on to the fact she isn't allowed to leave which I already knew but that is because of certain ones on the council had pressured for you to keep her here and out of the enemies hands in case they discover her. They also have a 'twitch' she described it as, whenever you are mentioned or seen. She said and I quote, "I feel unsettled that the ones that seemingly do not fully support him are the same ones going out of their way to keep me here at the village," and that is everything I know. I'm going to check on her later to see how she is doing and look around her place for any clues to why she is suddenly so ill." Not quite buying that it could just be new germs or something to do with her being new, yet she isn't _that_ new anymore, it has already been a few months.

"I found it curious while watching her this morning, she left her place looking ill, gradually she felt better but right after Yura spoke with her for maybe three minutes she was back to showing signs of illness, wiping her brow of sweat to growing pale with a flush to her cheeks when she came across you. I would have to say she didn't look all that comfortable around Yura and seemed to feel the need to study him as he walked off, I wonder if he is one of them, he approaches her often enough," Gaara revealed, having a habit of keeping tabs on the priestess for more than one reason and all of them good and justified in his opinion. It made him quite interested that he can tell the moment she feels she is being watched and usually spots him but when she finally looked for the eye today her eyes were becoming unfocused, yet another symptom for him to keep in mind.

Kankuro frowned, not liking where this is leading to but what it most probably means. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I am heading over there after we finish here so I can check on her just like I told her I would. I'm assuming you watched her until she was home right," she looked at Gaara.

"Yes, she bought medicine this morning and took a dose of that, drank a glass of water, splashed water on her face, and then went straight to bed. Her balance was off by the time she reached home and she clutched her head at a few instances," he replied, feeling almost like a stalker but he couldn't help it, he felt like he should keep an eye on her even though she doesn't feel like a person that would go out of her way to hurt someone or be a threat to him.

"Well I will leave you two here to do as you please while I go check on her. I think I might take her over to the hospital and have her seen to there, that way we can also run a few tests just to be certain," she decided and began to head out.

"If you take her to the hospital let me know, I want to be there as well," he instructed his sister and watched her give a nod in agreement before heading out.

Subtle noises came across her ears when she woke up from the restful slumber but it was her other senses, the ability to feel another's aura that alerted her to the intruders. Her mind tried to get her body up and out of bed, already knowing this is not Temari coming to check in on her just like she said she would. Getting off the bed she quietly made her way behind the door as two figures entered with anything identifiable hidden. When they approached the bed to look under she skirted around the door and shut it behind her as they noticed her. She ran out to her other room where she was suddenly tripped, being pulled up by her hair as she let out a groan. Eyes looking to glare up at her attackers her world suddenly went black as they chopped the side of her neck to knock her out.

When she woke again her neck felt a bit sore and she slowly rubbed it as she sat up. She looked to be in a basement of some sort behind prison bars and she couldn't figure out a reason as to why she would end up in such a place and this didn't look like a place for an actual criminal, more like someone that planned on keeping a secret prisoner. She shifted to get comfortable as she studied the areas where light came in and she could soon hear the trap door open and the steps be let down.

A heavier set of footsteps indicating someone of a higher bodyweight is coming down them, along with a second one joining them, even heavier than the first. She could only make out their eyes but she could feel their auras well enough to know who it is. "I already know who you are so you might as well drop the disguises Hoto and Kin," she called them by name, giving them pause as they narrowed their eyes on her.

"I see you are already up," Hoto replied, removing the dark cloth that concealed his face.

"No thanks to the blow to my neck," her eyes showing her anger.

"It was necessary. I will just cut to the chase, the time has come that you will be of use to the village Priestess," he announced to her.

Her blatant distrust already showed before she even spoke, "Then why am I behind prison bars locked away in someone's basement instead of being given orders by Lord Kazekage?"

"Yes, the reason being is because your mission is to kill him and I believe you are the only one who can due to your unique nature," he began to inform her.

Her shock wasn't nearly to the level they thought it should be. "Though I am not surprised you are trying to kill him, I am that you think I can clearly do so or would even be willing."

"The Kazekage, this one in particular, is a double edged sword for the village because he has the beast Shukaku sealed inside him. We have decided to be rid of him and elect a new Kazekage," he informed her of the decision that was made among people she could only guess at because of her senses.

"No," she replied, completely against assassinating another person. "You may have the village's best interests in mind but I will not go along with this, I will not kill another human being and the village looks well to me. I may not really know him since I have never formally met him but I can tell you one thing, he isn't evil and the Shukaku is dormant inside of him."

"Priestess, maybe I should give you a history of the village ever since we created this monster, this jinchuriki," he suggested, "It might make you realize just what he is capable of."

"As if! My best friend was a half demon! Half human, half dog demon and occasionally his demon blood would become dominant, turning him into a blood thirsty individual. I certainly didn't kill my best friend, I helped him snap out of it because I already understood," she grew passionate, maybe hoping that they will see there is an alternative route to all of this. "Look, there is always a better choice, a higher road to take and killing him is not it!"

"You Priestess, will have no choice but to listen and each day you are here I will tell you more about this Lord Gaara that is the leader of this village and you will hear of the suffering the village has had, the fear of him still being alive with the Shukaku inside him," he started out, pulling up a chair and ignoring her look of resigned acceptance.

Temari knocked on the door a few minutes before letting herself in. "Hey Kagome," she called out, looking around and seeing her sandals still by the door. Shutting it behind her she walked to the kitchen in front of her and noticed the bottle of medicine that has only been used once. Going through the area she began to find hints of exactly what she is looking for and now wanted further proof. Walking past the arch leading to the living room and passing the open bathroom door she walked into the bedroom to find the sheet pulled back and Kagome gone. "Gaara said she went home, where could she have gone when she isn't well," she asked out loud, feeling concerned for the Priestess.

Coming to a decision she left the place quickly and went straight back to the office where Gaara dismissed the council members once again. "Gaara it is as we expected, I found traces of it around her apartment but what is even worse; she is missing yet her sandals are still by the front door," she informed him, seeing the creases between the brow bones as he grew concerned.

Getting up and heading to leave the office he said, "Inform Kankuro, I will form a search party including gathering the evidence that she was purposely being made ill." He felt concerned for her as well, alarmed really and he could only begin to imagine what she was taken for though he had an idea it was something against him like another assassination attempt. He shouldn't but he does feel a certain amount of fondness for the priestess as he always watched her from afar, at first just to ensure the safety of the village and uncover more about her but through it he began to feel more for her. Temari he is certain, has already picked up on it, always looking tempted to comment on it but always choosing not to. Issuing out orders he then went straight to her residence with a couple of shinobi to collect evidence.

"So what do you think Priestess, now that I have shared with you some of the history of our village," Hoto requested her thoughts.

Giving him an angry glare she replied, "I see a bunch of jerks that forced an innocent child to contain the much more powerful Shukaku and in turn killing his chance of having a loving mother. If anyone is a monster it is the ones who put this burden on his shoulders and then continually made him pay the price of their actions! I would rather kill myself than be used as a tool to harm him when he is now protecting the village that detests him!" Eyes blazing she yelled, "Let me out of here! I will not kill him!"

The two looked at her with distaste, "Go ahead and try," he instructed, watching the man go through the hand signs before connecting her body with chakra strings including one that attached directly to her forehead. She grew mad at having her movement disabled. With a surge of power she broke the strings just as she felt something entering her mind. "Pity, I guess we will have to do this the hard way then," he got up and headed up the stairs with Kin.

"Let me out!" She shouted out at them, raising her voice as loud as she can get it. "You will pay for this," she continued to shout at them for a few minutes before finally giving up. Taking deep breaths she did her best to calm down as she looked at the bars in front of her and looked up at the fading daylight from the small windows.

The next day Gaara stood atop the Kazekage tower, his eyes searching even though he doubted he will see her down there. He sent out teams to find her but she wasn't anywhere to be found and yet he is certain she is still somewhere within his own village and it upset him to know it was possibly a high ranked person that took her. He had ANBU out watching all suspects and giving him reports, for right now everyone but her is accounted for and so it made it hard to connect the pieces to anything definite, only having hints from what she has said to Temari. Heading down to his office to begin paperwork and think at his desk he could see a council member approach another two, simply shaking his head while the other two appeared upset by the nonverbal communication going on. His sharp eyes watched them until they separated and he continued on to his office.

Sitting down he remained in thought for several minutes before grabbing out her file, one he personally kept in the locked drawer of his desk so few would have access to it. He could remember she had been weak and poorly adjusted to the climate around here, often confused by some things but recognizing other things. She had little in her possession, having not expected to find herself in a foreign land that she knew nothing about when it became clear they did not recognize any place she listed off and she recognized nothing of what was said to her.

It was something he had found quite curious at the time, then learning she had been time traveling in the past year jumping through a 500 year gap down a well on the family shrine. He could feel inside him that sudden need to keep learning more about her from habits to what she would divulge of her past. The companions she kept said a lot about her character, she even went into detail about each of them and how they met which was humorous a couple times he thought but as she went through telling them of her own history he felt the line between him being there to listen due to being the Kazekage or personal interest waver and eventually he had to acknowledge he has a true interest in her as Gaara. What is he to do now that she seems to be caught up in some scheme and he is certain that she is unwilling in whatever seems to have happened. Paging through her file he could draw a few conclusions to what she might be getting used for, the interest they had in her powers was quite obvious.

Later on as he began to get ready to turn home he received a report on the movements of others, making him frown a little but he will have to hear again tomorrow on anything more before he decides to make any further decisions, all of it too vague for right now so he will have to let them think he does not suspect them and continue on as just the Kazekage. His life has always been complicated; others always getting roped into his troubles even though he wished it were no so. Settling down in bed at his home he thought of those stormy blue eyes and that full head of black locks with its blue tints. It always looked so soft to him making him want to tangle his hands in its long lengths, find out just how soft those lips really are. With the Shukaku inside him he could still not sleep but he wished he could because he had a feeling she would be waiting there in his dreams. "Kagome, I will find you," he promised.

She had found that the place is often silent most of the day, no auras above her most of the day indicating they must be still going to work and acting like they are not behind some scheme to use her to take down the current Kazekage. When they did come down it was always right away and she knew that as the days go by she will grow weaker and she will most likely not be able to fight them off after another day or so and though she would rather kill herself than be used to take him down since no doubt she will die regardless, it would be better if she died taking her life to save another's in her opinion. The ones behind this have chosen to starve her; she had not eaten anything since the day before her capture and not a drop of water since she drank that glass after taking the medicine. It has begun to take its toll on her and the only strength she has is in mind and spirit. She had yelled herself hoarse between the first and second day, not able to change their minds in taking a new route when clearly Lord Gaara cares about his village and those in it.

Every day though that man Hoto would come down filling her with stories of the past, somehow thinking it will sway her when she refused to see it the same way since it is their fault he had been that way and they should be looking to redeem themselves not use murder as a solution like it sounded like they often resorted to but have yet to be successful. Focusing on her breathing she had done her best to meditate and keep strong mentally all the way till her dying day or maybe a possible rescue since Temari would have found her gone and found it unsettling after their last conversation, one she felt the other girl took seriously. If only InuYasha was here, he would have sniffed her out and come to her rescue by now but that was not about to happen.

Today though is day three she knows, lying facing away from the bars in a hopeful show of disrespect since she is not capable of much else at this point. Quite soon they will be down here to try and break her down but she will not bend or crumple so easily, it will take more than what they have dished out so far. Hearing the door open and sensing their auras she knew it is time once again and today they will get no answer from her, just her back because her energy will not be wasted on these thickheaded and closed minded men. 'They will be their own downfall,' she already knew.

The morning brought a surprise as in the early hours several auras showed up at the house and joined Hoto's before the door opened. That was her first tip that they are up to something possibly new or they figured today will be the day they can finally put their plan into action. The heavy steps came down the stairs and she kept her back turned as she rested, keeping her remaining strength in her will to persevere against them. 'More council members,' she realized, thinking how sad since these men are with Lord Gaara every day for hours and are planning his death.

"Decided to try and ignore us again Lady Kagome," he commented as he watched her merely blink in response, her eyes being open the only way he knew she is already awake and no doubt already knows he has others with him. "We are determined to have today be the day Priestess. I hope you are ready because you will not be able to hold out against us," he then gestured for two others to step forward, "Attack her at the same time, we will start to weaken her now so she is ready for us to use later," he stated and stood watch to oversee her crumble this time.

The chakra strings of Kin's attached to her and she flared her power breaking them as usual but when they reattached again she was greeted with a second string that is thicker joining the other attached to her head. Watching her eyes glaze over as Kin manipulated her body to face them. Her power came slowly in tides, her unable to fully access it but then she grew stubborn and forced the strings to break, her body immediately crumbling to the ground exhausted as she panted and glared right at them. It did nothing against them but more attacks like that and she might not even be able to remain conscious, her body not able to take the physical strain of her powers being forced out to combat the mental attacks.

"After we break for lunch we can do this again and then tonight when the Kazekage expects everyone to be home resting we will attack him with her before he can make it out of the office. I doubt he will be able to do anything against her and possibly not want to harm her when he realizes she is being controlled. Make sure you are set, it is time to be done with this nightmare and use the priestess to seal the Shukaku once more." He looked pleased; she wasn't able to put up much of a fight. "Since you are so attached to your ideals and wanting to protect Lord Gaara we will do the favor of letting your corpses rot together and carry on to the afterlife together," he mocked her, concluding what she had figured is they will not be letting her remain alive.

"How can you be sure he won't crush her with the sand first? The moment he is usually attacked he captures and crushes the offender," one of them spoke, she could care less whom and though gory, she wouldn't mind if he did do so to preserve his own life.

Hoto chuckled, "I have come to realize he probably couldn't hurt her even at the cost of his own life, he has long since dismissed her as a possible threat to the village and yet he continued to watch her. I think it is quite fitting that his end will come at her hands for growing soft towards the one person in this village with the potential to bring him down. He had search parties looking for her before two hours could even pass by so like I figure, he could not harm her for she holds too soft a spot in his gaze and he will likely assume she is being controlled the second he lays eyes on her." His eyes remained firm on her own; she clearly did not want to believe such is true when they have never even spoken to one another. "That eyeball you see watching you is his, that is what he uses to spy and though understandable at first he never seemed to be able to stop doing so," he informed her, knowing she became aware of the eyeball within only a week of receiving her own place.

They soon shuffled out, leaving her to her own thoughts and feeling like she may have no options left if Hoto is telling the truth. It didn't surprise her that it is Lord Gaara is behind keeping an eye on her literally but really the man could still be wrong. Feeling a bit glum where she lie they all left the house and she found her body slipping into another slumber as she imagined that her only chance is preserving her strength to keep them from being able to use her in such a way. Certainly the Kazekage will not be so easy to defeat as they make it sound. They don't even know if her powers could truly even be a tool to use against him. "Lord Gaara," she whispered and fell asleep.

After lunch started Gaara sat in his office feeling a bit uneasy today. Kankuro and Temari shared that sentiment with him as well but he still is unsure what to make of it or what he should do about it. She is still missing but he felt like he is getting closer to finding where she is. He left his office to grab something to eat from at home and get away from the eyes of the council members. When he arrived back later he looked out over the village going over all the reports he has been given over the last fewsa days.

Landing behind him two ANBU were down on one knee bowing, the one quickly addressing him, "Lord Gaara we have an early report."

"Go on," he said, wanting to hear it since it must be worth something.

"Several of the council members were found at Hoto's house this morning, the same ones are there right now," he quickly informed him.

"Any sign of her," he asked.

"We do not have confirmation on if she is there but one did see them manipulating what looked to be a female within the basement last night, this morning, and now again at lunch." He quickly got out, awaiting his orders.

"Hoto's house," he murmured as his eyes scanned the roof tops and found it, spotting the rest of the ANBU around the place awaiting further orders. Closing his left eye and covering it with two fingers he activated his third eye technique forming the eyeball to look in the basement first. Scanning the perimeter of the building he brought it to a window and looked into the basement, it wasn't hard to find her on the floor with her hair fanned out around her. The position on her side did not look like it would be one someone would sleep in so he assumed she must have become unconscious some other way. "I have confirmation, she is in there. He has her locked behind prison bars," he felt the stirrings of anger in him. "I want them all detained, I will see to Kagome myself. I want all ANBU on hand since this is members of the jounin council we are taking into custody." He spied on them through the window, it was clear they were in the midst of planning something and Kagome is the one they need for it.

He left the roof, heading to change out of his robes and secure his gourd on his back. It is hard to find it in him to forgive them for dragging her into the affairs of the village and she should have let her just leave if she wished it, having already had the feeling that they had ulterior motives for her staying. Securing his holster vest to his form and putting on the straps and his gourd he walked out of his home and flash stepped over to the ANBU captain lying in wait for his arrival. Landing before him he gave him the signal to commence the operation.

They were quick to surround where they stood, taken off guard at the sudden flash bombs before the ANBU were on top of them. Gaara used the commotion to find the door leading to the basement and pushed the stairs down. He jumped right down to the solid floor, taking a sweeping look for any traps or members downstairs he found it quite bare. His sand formed, going into the keyhole and unlocking the door as she lightly stirred, eyes opening to a half-mast looking out of focus as the door was swung open. Crouching down he took this time to study her, noticing how weak she looks as her eyes blinked a few times and she gave a soft groan. Sliding his arms under her he picked her up as those stormy eyes looked up at him dazed and confused.

"Lord Gaara," her small voice could barely be heard by his ears, "you – go," she barely got out. "Assassi – tempt…" he could see her struggle to get the words out, her hands pressing on him very weakly as if to push herself from his hold but even a baby at this point would be stronger than the strength she showed.

His eyes softened further, her mind fixated on one thing and one thing only. "Kagome, you are safe now," he tried to calm her mind.

"No," she forced out. "Don't hurt you… me kill – you," she swallowed trying to wet her mouth, "then kill me too," her eyes looked scared but determined to get her message across to him.

"This isn't the first assassination attempt I have had but they are being apprehended right now," he turned back towards the stairs, the ANBU captain appearing before him.

"Sir, they have been caught. Permission to take them away," he requested of him.

"Granted, I will be taking her to the hospital, report to me there when complete," Gaara commanded.

"Safe," she tapped him lightly, he almost didn't feel it.

Looking back down at her he said, "Yes, we're both safe now. Let's get you to a medic, you need treatment." Just marginally he felt her finally relax all the way into his hold, a small smile crossing her lips as she breathed a small sigh of relief and closed her eyes. He noticed her right cheek is lightly bruised along the cheek bone but nothing else seemed to mar her flesh. Leaving the place he was soon upon the entrance to the hospital where they were immediately shown a bed to rest her on. "This is Higurashi Kagome, I will take care of any medical bills just get her the treatment she needs," he informed the medic after he set her down.

"Yes sir," the medic said and got right to work giving her an exam, her eyes just barely opened never moving from the auburn haired male as she could just barely make his form out through her thick lashes. Gaara remained beside her bed, only turning around when needed to give them privacy as the medic kept up his work. "Her body is malnourished, she is dehydrated, I can sense some amount of stress to the brain, and there is a hint of poison in her," the medic gave the report to the Kazekage as he used his green glowing chakra to heal the bruise on her cheek.

"I want this all documented into a full report," he informed him, knowing this will all be evidence.

"Yes sir. If you would like sir I could bring in a chair for you if you plan on staying with the patient," he offered, taking a break from writing down all of his findings.

"That would be acceptable," he replied, already planning to stay until he has to take care of other things. It certainly is not the way he planned on finally meeting the Priestess but he will take what he can get and be there for her now like he wasn't before.

The medic left the room, coming back with a chair for him to sit in before leaving once again to get ready to take some samples. When he looked back down at her eyes they had fallen closed once again. She was soon being poked by needles and hooked up to an IV bag to get her back on track and gained a feeding tube and a neck brace. Shortly after they finished doing that his sister came in looking at him like she was about to give him a piece of her mind, Kankuro entering shortly after her.

"Gaara, how could you go in there without even notifying us? It could have been a trap set for you," she practically hissed, not often showing this side of her towards him but it spoke of just how worried she had been.

"If I waited they might have all left or done something more to her," he reasoned.

"Still, couldn't you have even just sent a message so we can make sure you're not running into an even worse situation? They were all high class shinobi, how could you just disregard that," she continued, not satisfied with his reply.

Giving her a look when Kagome stirred, clearly not deep in slumber yet, he finally said, "Temari, I had all available ANBU on hand to take them into custody before they could leave. After seeing her I wasn't about to give them the chance to continue further with what they were planning."

"I hope at least this time you will do something about it instead of trying to make friends with someone that will only be happy when you're dead. This time they dragged her into what they were up to," he gestured towards Kagome. "Do you even know what they were actually planning to do?"

"She already told me a little. They were trying to get her to kill me but I'm sure she refused and they went the route of controlling her mind and all. Then they planned to kill her and most likely put all blame on her as well," he unraveled what he could make of the plan.

"Then that is even more reason for you to finally have them sent to prison or kill them. You won't do it for yourself but now she was going to be framed and killed after being manipulated into an attempt to kill you,"Kankuro pressed, almost wishing at least a little of the bloodlust his brother once had would come back and finally destroy these people who have most likely committed treason on more than one account.

Gaara looked away undecided on what to do, his eyes landing on hers as they fluttered open a little more with it this time. He had wanted to avoid this but the penalty is death or prison for such acts of crime even though he felt they were still thinking for the good of the village. Her eyes went straight to him until Temari leaned over to look her over more critically and that is when they shifted to seeing his siblings. She certainly didn't deserve what they pushed on her and it would be wrong of him to not take serious action. Had it not been someone of his village he would have crushed them and been done with it but that detail and their rank in the village is what kept holding him back. Her eyes sought his again and he wondered what she might be thinking, how she felt or even why she seems so adamant on looking his way when she knows his siblings, not him.

"Maybe if she is off that feeding tube by tonight we can get some answers from her, I'm sure with her locked behind bars and them planning to kill her they most likely had loose tongues. You know what, Kagome if you can answer some question just by raising fingers I could have some of it done." Temari watched for a clear indication that she is able to pay attention, finding her eyes move her way and try to focus on her face.

Gaara unfolded his arms unsure if he wants to proceed with this. "This might not be the best idea Temari. When I retrieved her she was weaker than an infant, she might not be able to move much still," he explained.

"Well we can test it first with questions we already know the answer to," she suggested. "We need to at least find out if we have everyone involved so no one else is out there running around making a new plan that could end up even worse for the both of you," she pushed, seeing Gaara wasn't fond of the idea of her being questioned now.

"Five minutes, no more, I want her getting some rest," he picked up her dainty hand, feeling the small calluses from her use of a bow.

"Lift one finger for a yes, two fingers for a no, okay Kagome," she watched as she lifted one finger in reply.

"Were you born in Suna," she asked and watched two fingers go up.

"Are you a priestess," she went on, receiving one finger before going on for a couple more questions and then changing gears to what she really wanted to be asking. "Did you ever feel Yura in the house," she asked and watched two fingers go up. "Did they tell you there plan," she watched one finger go up. "Did they give you an option to cooperate with them," Kagome gave them one finger to say yes. "Was the plan to assassinate Gaara," one finger went up again. "Did they plan to kill you as well," yet again one finger went up. "Were they attempting to control you," one finger went up, answering why her brain showed stress. "Was Hoto the man in charge of this plan," one finger went up. "Can you show me how many times they attempted to control you," she asked, watching her hand lift slowly ticking off the number of attempts they had made. She raised five fingers and Temari verified, "So five times then," she received a yes. She then listed off members of the council receiving a yes or no as to if they were ever there at the house. With that done she finished saying, "Thank you Kagome, I am done now."

"So what do you plan on doing Gaara, are you going to start right in on things or what," Kankuro asked since it sounded like everyone Kagome knew of that had been a part of this plot has been apprehended.

"I plan to stay here with her until tomorrow morning. They will not go unpunished, I just need to figure out what that punishment will be since they have involved another into this and planned to murder her once she was of no use it would seem. Murder is murder, I may not care so much about my life but I cannot ignore the threat to hers," he relented making Kankuro feel better that he is going to take some sort of action. His siblings didn't comment on the fact he is still holding her hand or that his thumb is caressing it softly, in a comforting manner. It wasn't a secret to them that he had somehow gotten attached to a woman he had never approached before, just been in the presence of and she didn't appear to mind since her hand tightened just a little around his.

"We will be back later with supper for you, get better soon Kagome," Temari waved watching her stormy eyes connect with hers; she looked sleepy but had yet to give in.

Kankuro shifted and looked over everything hooked up to her, "Yeah we will be back, would you like anything brought to you since you have several hours ahead of you?"

"Nothing I can think of other than any belongings of hers she might need when they release her. The place might still be off limits though," he replied thoughtfully, unsure what the status of it is today.

"Oh yeah the poison," Kankuro mumbled.

Temari was still standing there and assured them, "We will figure it out. I will have some fresh clothes for her regardless. See you in a couple hours," they walked out the door.

"I am sorry they woke you," he spoke softly down to her. "You should try to get some rest, your body needs it." He felt two fingers lift off his hand as if to say she doesn't want to yet for some reason. "Would you prefer I tell you a story instead," he asked, trying to think of one that might be interesting for her to hear and easy for her to follow along. With one finger raised up he figured it is as good a time as ever for them to somewhat get to know each other. "Let me think of something you might like, being we're shinobi we don't have much for stories that don't involve some amount of violence. I'm not sure what possessed me into thinking I could honestly tell a nice story." Her thumb brushed over his hand and he decided, "I will tell you about how Naruto Uzumaki brought me out of the darkness and how that influenced my life in the future including how Rock Lee had opened my eyes to his strength where I was then able to help Shira, a shinobi of my village. I feel it has an ending that you might you like," his voice drifted off and that was how he was able to slowly connect with her after never knowing how to approach her or if he even should.

Her eyes focused on him, watching the way his smooth tenor comes out and any habits he has. She had not often seen him and never in this way before where she could hear the sound of his voice as well. He held himself with confidence but also like he is more of a person with few words like a direct manner of speech and can take things on with a clear mind. His voice in her ears felt quite calming, the very sound threatened to lull her to sleep as she felt safe in his presence, his very aura saying he is not the monster others paint him to be even though she could still feel the monster inside him which really didn't seem nearly so bloodthirsty in her opinion.

It could be that this is a case of where people hated what they could not understand. Brushing her thumb across his as she for a moment felt the young boy inside him crying; upset and confused as to why he is so alone. It gave him pause, his eyes taking on a curious light but he continued on, those eyes of his becoming distant once more as he remembered the events of the past in the story he told. Those eyes of his have always had a hypnotizing effect on her in the past the few times they were turned her way and though she didn't doubt they still could have that power over her she felt soothed by them when they would land on her today. It could be because of her ability to see and feel the underneath but the male keeping her company, the one who saved her when tonight was when she was to be used as a weapon to kill him when really, is someone she hopes to be able to befriend possibly and take away some of the loneliness and pain he still carries.

The story was coming to an end and though she felt exhausted, she hoped maybe he will offer to tell another since having the tube down her throat and a brace around her neck makes it quite difficult for her to speak. His eyes found hers for a few seconds before a knock was on the door, the medic coming in and Gaara paused in his storytelling to give them his full attention. She felt it curious that he has yet to be bothered with holding her hand or even end the contact when others arrive and see the soft contact.

"The patient is awake," the medic noticed surprised and immediately began checking her eyes, making sure they dilate and everything as they are supposed to. "Lord Gaara, though it shouldn't be a problem at this point I could give her a shot of the antidote for the poison in her system."

"I would prefer she receives it then," he decided for her. The medic worked around them for a few minutes and Gaara decided to finish the tail end of his story. "Shira volunteered for a special force that is a permanent station to guard the harsh terrain of the northern outskirts of the Land of Wind so he may watch over his parents in their older age. Just as I predicted he has become a fine shinobi just like Rock Lee." He ended it there, the medic a bit surprised to hear the Kazekage has been in here telling her a story to keep her company while she is in this state. "Would you like me to think of another story," the medic was curious to how he would get his answer and noticed she lifted one finger, the only thing she did do. "I will try to think of one," he replied to her and it became clear that they are communicating through such a simple means and he wondered what he would speak of next. "I will tell you about Matsuri, my first and only student. I apparently frightened the others and I'm sure it did not help that I was frowning at my own discomfort at suddenly being an instructor to the new academy but she chose me because she picked up that I was trying to teach her something after I discovered she is afraid of weapons," he gave a good introduction and it made the medic hope he might share the story while they are in the room, having never thought of Lord Gaara being the type to be a story teller.

"This one isn't nearly so long being it is only about one person but Naruto and Rock Lee was both a part of it along with many others. You could call it shyness but as I stood among the academy students with my siblings, a girl had raised her hand asking if they have to choose a weapon. This was of course Matsuri and I had started to answer her question to try and teach her something but almost every student had jumped I guess you could say in fright so I didn't finish. Whereas others picked Temari and Kankuro, I was surprised while trying not to feel humiliated about that fact when Matsuri insisted she wanted me as her instructor. There were only a few weapons left, the Johyo, a spiked club, and sword. Naturally she was to pick one from the options left and though hesitant and fidgety she grabbed the club and tried to lug it around so I told her to come at me with the intent to kill. She didn't even make it one step before the club made her fall over, the weight most likely twice as great as her own. I said to her, "They say an ogre with Iron Club is invincible. But you are no ogre," she was then quick to ask what I thought she should choose and I grabbed the Johyo, do you know what that weapon is?" He asked, receiving two fingers for a no.

"It is not something you could use to land a killing blow, more like a weapon to aid you into seizing the enemy so you may do so. It has a handle on one end and a dart acting as a weight on the other, connected by several meters of rope. I tried to find a way to teach her that a weapon could be used to protect a comrade after finding out she was witness to her own parents' murders by being struck down by multiple weapons. After I left her at practice one day she was abducted by the Four Celestial Symbols Men to be used as bait to draw me out. While watching Naruto continue to try and free me from where I was trapped she learned what I had meant, thus saving Naruto quite possibly from being impaled I believe. When we left Konoha she had asked for Shikamaru, a shinobi there, to tell Naruto that she learned what I had been trying to teach her thanks to him. That same day Naruto left on a journey to train under Lord Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, I have yet to see him since but he will return soon, it is almost time for him to return back to his village as an even stronger shinobi. I haven't told you, there is this group that is after ones like me and him, soon they will be back to hunting us down for I don't know for what purposes but I doubt they are good since it is ruthless killers that make up the whole group." He shared with her, trailing off in thought about what the future might entail.

"Lord Gaara, her readings are going back to normal. After she finishes this new bag of IV she might be ready to be released. Soon I can take the feeding tube out of her with everything going along smoothly, I didn't think she would be up so quickly but I do recommend she remains on a mostly liquid diet or have any solids in small pieces," he concluded, checking the time she arrived, noting it has already been a few hours and jotted down a few more notes. "I will have all of this and the full report ready when I bring in the release papers."

"I'm curious, usually someone in her shape needs to stay in the hospital for a couple days, is there a reason why she is having a faster recovery," he asked the medic.

He looked down at his notes, "Yes but she has a different energy to her and I have attributed it to that but you're right another person in the state she came in would not be leaving in such a short span of time. Unless she has trouble keeping food down or something, there will be no further reason to keep her since her body has already fought against the poison quite well making me guess that she was subjected to constant or high doses of it for it to take a toll on her. The stress on her brain has also diminished greatly as well which is yet another show of how quickly her body can recover. Had this been me I could have been in here for possibly three days or more," he compared to give a realistic view of the difference between her body and his own.

"You are quite resilient, I can only imagine just how much it took them to get you reduced to this," he recognized her strength, still surprised she is awake through sheer willpower alone. "I do feel you should try to rest, you have been fighting it off for a while now. There is nothing for you to worry about at this point," he insisted, "I will still be here when you wake I am certain, if not me then it will be one of my siblings."

She diverted her eyes, still not wanting to give in and sleep when she is enjoying his company. How often will she have the chance to get know Lord Gaara and see this side of him directed right at her? It felt so nice she didn't want it to end. Do others get to see him like this or get this feeling? She wasn't sure since her time around him has been quite limited. If he is the one that watches her with that eye he will know far more about her just through observation alone at a distance where as she had few ways to get insight on him not that she really ever tried.

"I will return shortly and remove that feeding tube," the medic left once again.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly as he could tell she is being stubborn about staying awake and he was unsure why she would refuse rest when it is what she needs. Sitting down in a chair, his gourd sitting on the floor next to the bed he lifted her hand for him to study every faint scar and fading callus on it, each one he knows has a story behind it. "After the feeding tube is out I do insist that you rest," he commented and received no response from her but found her eyes watching him study her hand which then led him to look at her arm as if fascinated by something. "Due to the sand I have rarely been wounded, the only scar I have is this kanji I placed on my forehead as a child. Scars are like a way to show what one has been through, something that had once caused you pain but eventually healed and might even go unnoticed eventually but a scar on the heart is hard to apply medicine to and some are hard to ever overcome."

Her eyes focused on his face again, listening to his insight and wisdom. Making her feel glad that she has stayed awake as she lifted one finger in a show of her agreement to that statement. His eyes easily caught the movement and recognized it for what it is before going back to looking over the appendage, eyes tracing over everything that caught his attention. She found it hard to be bothered by the fact he is looking for something most look at as a mar to their physical beauty but his interest made her wish he would share his thoughts further and figured he wished she could share her own or maybe even tell him about the different scars. He sounded almost like he is jealous that he has little to show for what he has endured over the years and it seemed a bit silly in her opinion that a person would feel that way but always being different than others must have made him feel more isolated.

"Maybe someday you could share more about your story and what you endured that caused these scars," he quietly murmured, eyes going to where she had once said she has larger ones that mark the start of her journey into a time of demons and things her time dismissed as impossible. It wasn't hard to tell he is very interested in seeing the ones on her torso, mind wanting a picture to go with the little bit of the story she had told them back then. Showing it to him felt almost intimate as she had begun to get used to not showing skin so readily due to traipsing around the Feudal Era with her merry band of misfits where it is looked down upon in human society. Deciding to indulge him she raised one finger, figuring it couldn't be all that bad to reveal them since it isn't a private area and he seems to have a thing for scars which she found almost cute instead of weird like she might have once thought. He cracked what looked like a small smile, being similar to Sesshoumaru in the aspect that he doesn't appear to smile often if at all.

"Time for the unpleasant part," the medic said as he reentered the room. As much as Kagome wanted the tube out of her she also wished she didn't have to be awake for it, her and her stubbornness…

With a neck brace keeping her head from moving with it in she followed the instructions to make it as painless or uncomfortable as possible. It gave her an almost choking feeling and made her want to snort at the same time, a bit of an odd combination but the medic was quite careful and within a couple minutes it was gone and then the brace was too. She lifted a hand to rub her throat and neck for a minute, glad the thing is out so soon.

"I have water and pudding for you to try; we will see how well your stomach can handle both," he told her while going about his business getting things set before bringing a rolling tray over to the bed and getting her in a more upright position. "Take it easy so you don't irritate your stomach," he advised her as he set the cup of water in front of her.

Still weak she leaned against the wall as she let her body adjust. Gaara released her dominant hand for her use; she will soon be able to speak once she found her voice again. Sitting back in the chair and folding his arms he waited patiently as he watched her get her bearings and take slow sips. That is when his siblings showed back up again, surprised to see her sitting up in bed still looking tired but clearly doing better.

"Is she already better," Kankuro asked, noticing that the feeding tube has been removed along with the brace.

Gaara turned his eyes towards them, "Yes but she would have most likely rested had you two not woken her earlier," he replied in reprimand as he made them both feel guilty for being so noisy and pushy.

"Sorry about that," Temari apologized knowing it was mostly her fault. Holding out a bag to show him she let him take it from her grasp. "Her place is still uninhabitable and the items within confiscated for deeper cleaning so I just bought her new clothes instead and other things she might appreciate."

"Thank you, I'm sure she does," he replied, setting it down next to this gourd so it is out of the way.

"So should we just find her a new place to stay since the current place may take some time until they decide it is good again," Kankuro questioned being she appears to be nearing a possible release from the hospital.

He already came to this decision, "That won't be necessary, I have plenty of room for her to stay with me," he revealed it.

Kagome paused in her action, Temari could clearly see the girl had no idea just what she managed to get into with Gaara. He has now had plenty of time to spend with her and though she couldn't really respond she had a hunch that somewhere along the lines of his stay with her he decided that she won't be returning to that place possibly ever. As unusual as it is, she had a feeling he has already slowly fallen in love with her over the course of keeping tabs on her personally these last five months. She won't be against it but she is quite curious to what will happen between them in the future since he clearly wants her a part of it. "Where will she sleep, I only recall you having one bed there," she asked, wanting to gauge her reaction she has already predicted to come.

"She will take the only bed there," he let out before adding, "mine," and turning towards her as she suddenly choked on the water. Kankuro elbowed Temari for that stunt as the priestess went into a hacking fit and tried to get her throat back under control after those two just had to talk about that right in front of her as she is still trying to take it easy so she may be released sooner rather than later.

Snorting, it is unlikely she realized that he rarely ever used it since he cannot sleep. The way it was said had the impact of making her clearly believe there is a chance she is going to be sleeping right next to the Kazekage or anything else her mind supplied. The priestess is going to have a hard time sleeping once she realizes he will most likely spend much of it taking advantage of the fact he could study her up close and all that. It will be funny to see how he goes about pursuing her because he has absolutely no doubt in his mind that that is exactly what Gaara will be focused on doing and has most likely already started since she was apparently awake the whole time they were gone giving him enough time to say something at least but he had no clue what he might have said. His brother tends to lean more towards silent observer rather than being a loud mouth like Naruto and Kiba tend to be. 'This will be great,' he thought.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears, 'did he just really say _that_?' He was now looking at her in concern as she finally was able to calm down after that startling revelation that he so nonchalantly let out. The medic even paused at the sudden intimate knowledge, having not seen much that implied the two are actually together and judging from her reaction, she didn't think so either.

"Gaara, do you have any idea how that must sound to her," Kankuro said before glaring at their sister, "or think of the reaction it just gave her or the fact she just had a feeding tube removed from her throat and was held captive for the last four days and sick the previous two before that?" Making sure his sister felt at least a little guilty for deciding to get some amusement at the sake of the priestess. "Kagome, to make you feel better since these two were so careless in their words, Gaara does not sleep due to the Shukaku inside him. So the bed is practically a decoration since he rarely uses it."

"Oh yeah, Hoto had said that, I took most of what he said with a grain of salt because he is a closed-minded, thickheaded jerk, and monster in my opinion," she vented, the very first words to come out of her mouth and Kankuro couldn't help but to snort with laughter.

"Did you ever say that to him," he asked while holding back his laughter.

"I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't give him a piece of my mind. I tried talking sense into him but after the second day I just began ignoring him and saving my breath partially in hopes that he took offense to it since he was no longer worth it in my eyes. They should all consider themselves lucky that I didn't have subjugation beads on me or they would have really felt my wrath," she was quick to picture what it would look like for that to happen. Just seeing Hoto alone go crashing into the ground was enough to make her feel a little better.

"You should try to calm down and relax, I doubt you want to upset your stomach," the medic said, not willing to tell the Kazekage and his siblings to stop riling up his patient when she is getting close to being able to leave.

Nodding she took a few breaths and listened to him, taking the pudding he insisted she try eating so he can see how well her stomach will hold up. It was clear he wanted to reprimand them for getting her so excited a couple times but these three hold a high position in the village, especially the one and the last thing he wants is to upset them. Thankfully she wasn't willing to make him worry over her health being it is his job to get her well and back out of there. Using the spoon she was given she began taking small bites ignoring how quiet it had suddenly become as Gaara studied her, not thinking someone would see them in such light and not direct at least the word 'monster' towards anyone else but him in the village. It had been a little, he wasn't really sure what word to use to describe it but it was odd and a bit humbling at the same time as well as reassuring that she doesn't seem to see him in that light and values his life to some extent.

"Well now that you can clearly speak can you tell us a bit of what happened after you got home from talking to me?" Temari asked, wanting to get all the details.

"Well," she thought about it, "nothing much I felt ill and took medicine when I got home along with a glass of water and stumbled off to bed. When I sensed intruders in my home I woke up knowing it wasn't you and feeling better because of the medicine I hid behind the door as two men, Hato and Kin came in the room to grab me. I slipped out the door while they looked to see if I was hiding under the bed and tried to run to the front door but I somehow missed that someone was in the bathroom. They tripped me and pulled me up by my hair then quickly knocked me out with a chop to the neck. So that is what I remember up to that point," she had more of the pudding and followed it with a glass of water.

"So you didn't sense the third intruder in your home," she wanted to be clear of that.

Reflecting over it for a moment she gave her a negative, "No but I am certain a third person was there."

Feeling uneasy that someone made it past her impressive senses she set it aside for the time being, "Well what happened after that?"

"I woke up in the basement of a home locked behind prison bars. I could hear two sets of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs after the door was opened. They had everything but their eyes and hands covered but I quickly informed them that it was useless since I already knew who they were, Hoto and Kin. He announced that my time to be of use to the village has come and I got mad wanting to know why I wasn't before Lord Kazekage then. That is when he informed my mission is to kill him which didn't surprise me that they were making plans to do so, just that they thought I would be capable or willing of such. He called him a double-edged sword and they want to elect a new leader, I got mad and ran my mouth at him and told him murder is not the route they should take, then refused to go along with it since it would be like saying I am willing to kill InuYasha when his demon blood takes over. After that he went on and on about the villages past ever since they sealed Shukaku inside of Gaara thinking for some insane reason that I would take pity on them and take their side of things. I called him a jerk and a bunch of monsters for their crimes against an innocent child and your mother. We were left at odds, he said they will do things the hard way then and he had Kin attach chakra strings to me trying to take complete control of my mind and body but I easily broke it with a flare of power. He left hearing me yelling at him to let me out and I didn't see him again until the next evening after they finished work for the day. It was more of the same and I basically yelled and screamed at him until I was hoarse since I could feel him still within the house." She scowled at her lap, wanting to find that man and give him a piece of her mind. Temari and the others looked at her as they could easily see she was quite mad at the man for whatever occurred between them.

"Well how about you tell us about the third and fourth day," Temari cut threw her thoughts.

"Oh yeah right, that part," she scowled in remembrance. "The third day I kept my back to them and refused to say a thing or even acknowledge them, I was feeling weak physically so I decided to preserve my strength as he went right back into telling me more about his view on things. They had grown a quick distaste for me. The next morning is when I noticed a change, it was then several auras coming to his home and going straight downstairs to me. He made it clear they planned to use me to kill Gaara before he could leave the office today and then make me seal Shukaku before they killed me as well," she looked irked, "He said, "Since you are so attached to your ideals and wanting to protect Lord Gaara we will do you the favor of letting your corpses rot together and carry on to the afterlife together," and that is where others questioned the plan working feeling he would kill me first but Hoto was inclined to believe he wouldn't. What they did that day was the usual with Kin but this time Jacqeur joined in and it took nearly everything I had to break it. When lunch came I ended up knocking myself out under the effort, I don't really recall much else other than that they were deciding the best way to go about getting me to the building with different ones looking for me and then the best method to quickly take him out with only me in the line of fire. It was a blur to be honest," she finished, keeping some pieces to herself not wanting to be embarrassed or possibly embarrass Lord Gaara. How could they be so sure that he wouldn't do a thing against her, she isn't a true citizen of the village she is just a prisoner if anything so how could her life hold value to others?

She went quite silent as she thought over Hoto's words and how certain he was that Lord Gaara wouldn't harm her even if his life was on the line, she didn't believe him and still had trouble doing so but he has also been there for her today way more than most in his position would. If she is the one person he should be fearing then wouldn't it make sense that he would keep an eye on her just in case she decided to try something or a situation like this occurred. It made more sense to her, it would make even more sense that they let her free to go out into the world and keep her status as a priestess a secret. There could be more in the village willing to try something similar. Coming to a decision she said, "I think it would be best if I left the village and not return, keep my status and powers a secret so I don't get dragged into something like this again, or even just avoid the major villages since it sounds like there are more like Lord Gaara out there."

Kankuro and Temari tensed at the deep frown their younger brother's face gained. Waiting to see what he will do though it wasn't hard to figure out. "No," he told her and was soon in a battle of wills against her as she locked eyes with him angry that he doesn't see this is for his benefit, for the best for him. Opening her mouth to fight his decision he firmly told her, " **No**." His eyes made her still her tongue and shut her mouth but she figured this may not be the best approach or place to go over such a thing.

Though fiery towards the ones who held her captive the medic was surprised to see her remain quiet even if she remained looking quite upset at their Lord's refusal to her suggestion and though she held her tongue for now he had a feeling it won't last, Kazekage or not. She already ran her mouth and insulted members of the jounin counsel so he had a feeling that when it comes to something she is truly passionate or firm on she could care less as to whom they are, she will make her reasons and opinion clear to anyone and everyone. He wondered just how far she will go or how far she will most likely push him but what he was unsure of, why does she even need permission?

"You need to rest now until it is time for your release," he now demanded of her making her more irked at him but he ignored it for favor of turning to his siblings. "I wish to speak with you two," he then got up and led them out the door to speak apparently away from her ears more so than anyone else and it really made him wonder just what her circumstances are.

"Kagome, getting upset right now won't help you, I'm sure he has his reasons for not wanting you to leave. Some have come to really respect him for his analytical mind and usually having an open mind to things," he defended his Lord even though he didn't understand why either.

"This is stupid," she muttered and glared at her glass of water. "I am not even a citizen here. The border patrol found me wandering around lost and after hearing just how lost they insisted I return with them to the village where I was heavily interrogated for days before they _allowed_ me to stay when I never _asked_ or _planned_ to. The second I approach the exit all of the guards tense up and prepare to stop me if I go any further and I'm always being watched by someone. I want to go home, find a way to finally return home," her eyes watered but she closed them and took a drink of her water instead. She probably shouldn't say anything else to the medic or it might get them both in trouble but really she is basically a prisoner.

He placed a hand on hers, hearing the gist of it and seeing where she is coming from, both of them obviously out of the loop on something. "It will hopefully become clear to you soon; I doubt his reasons are ever poor with all of the good changes he has brought. You will just have to wait until he finally informs you of what they are."

They were unaware that he now stood outside of the doorway listening to them while he gathers his own thoughts. "He wasn't even the one that wanted me here, it was those jerks that planned to use me so can't he see it. I would rather die than harm or kill another, I'm a Priestess not a shinobi and I want to see and make others happy," her glare had already softened to her just gazing at nothing in particular before she covered a yawn feeling her eyes droop.

"I will help you get settled in so you can rest, it has been a taxing day for you I'm sure you would agree," he helped to ease her down, her will to stay awake finally wavered as her body's need for rest overpowered it.

Lifting her tired eyes back up to the medic she asked with a tired mumble, "What is your name?"

"Omaru," he answered without pause, watching her lose the battle to even respond as her eyelids turned to lead and refused to open again. "You must be something special and that is the reason why," he decided before clearing the tray and cleaning the room up a bit and departing. "She is resting now Lord Gaara," he informed him, certain the other male is thankful for that as he proceeded to go back in now that his siblings are gone and the ANBU have reported in.

Sitting back down in the chair he was given he felt no shame in letting his own eyes study her while she rested unaware of the soft look he has gained. She wore herself out right down to the point where her body refused to answer her will and do as she wished. Adjusting his spot he sat closer to her head where he finally allowed himself to indulge in his curiosity to really get a feel for just how soft her long black locks are. Running the tips of them through his fingers he figured after a shower the true texture would come through even though it felt soft already. His index finger on his other hand went to touch her lips but he pulled back and dropped his hand to rest on hers.

"Don't you see Kagome," he spoke to her knowing she will not hear him, "I can't let you go because I don't want to ever see you leave," he admitted quietly, unaware that this time Omaru overheard him and decided to find something to busy himself with elsewhere instead of interrupting the one sided moment that answered just what his reason is.

'To think the majority if not everyone had once looked at him as a monster. I have seen the way my parents look at one another and he has that look, he loves her,' he concluded in his mind, a bit happy to know she may soon find a reason to consider this village her home instead of a prison.

A few hours later he returned to check on her once more, seeing the IV bag empty and her still asleep. Holding all the forms in his hand he quietly went over everything with the Kazekage. Instead of waking her to change he watched him put his gourd back on, set the papers inside the bag before he let it hang from his shoulder and pick up the patient, allowing her to stay resting. Giving the medic a nod of thanks he quickly departed to head home in the dark of the night around the time he most likely would have been attacked.

He stood at the window while she rested on his bed deep into the night as he looked upon the full moon shining down on them tonight. Having her here with him has been one of his brighter ideas since he will now have plenty of opportunity to interact with her and have her see him as something beyond the village leader or anything else that might work against him hopefully becoming something much more to her.

Slowly waking she couldn't determine where she is after feeling the soft sheets draped around her form and the comfortable bed below her. Head struggling to pull itself from plush pillows she could just barely catch a whiff of a more manly musk clinging to it. Her eyes opened not really seeing what is in front of her at first before she focused in on the late hour displayed outside the window as the full moon shone overhead with a night full of glittering stars and then finally the figure bathed in the moonlight, their eyes focused on her stretched out form. She concluded that this must be his home and his bed that she has been sleeping on. The bed itself is quite large she realized, larger than even a California King Size mattress. Already having the previous conversation on her mind she made her way off the bed to join him at the window feeling determined to settle this regardless if she ends up pushing his buttons the wrong way.

Her small feet padded across the floor before she stood on the other side of the window looking up at him, not worried about waking anyone when she couldn't sense anyone else in the place. "Lord Gaara," she said, looking up into those eyes that began to look so alluring while she looked for the right words to say, "I need to leave the village I don't belong here," she stopped, trying to find a way to convince him that this is for the best.

"Is that how you truly feel," his eyes softened as he raised a hand up to cup her cheek.

"How could I not," she responded, eyebrows knitting together a little in confusion, not pulling from the warm hand on her cool cheek.

His thumb brushed over her lips, lightly pulling on her bottom lip until it rubbed across her chin as his eyes followed the movements before gazing down at hers with that hypnotizing look catching her off guard. "The answer is still no," he informed her and continued on before she could snap out of it, "and the reason is this," his hand lightly fisted as he took firm hold of her chin to lift it up. His lips met hers as he let his actions do the talking for him, lifting his left hand to pull her closer and close the gap she had left between them.

 _Two Months Later_

He eased himself inside her, seeing her face screw up in pain as her body adjusted and felt the tear of her virginal barrier. Remaining still he gave her a reassuring kiss to take her mind off the pain he knew was to be expected and the blood that dribbled out of her. Time was well spent these last two months with him capturing her heart just like she had captured his. He admitted to her one night as he hovered over her wanting to show her and make her feel the way he does, "I have kept you here as a prisoner of sorts but as much as I want to set you free like the caged bird you are, I can't because you are also the birdcage that holds my heart and I need it to live."

After that he had promised to never set her free because he will need her here forever. Her grip on his shoulders loosened as the pain subsided and he tested moving inside her and after a few slow strokes her legs wrapped around her in the beginning of a moan. Keeping it easy he relished in the feel of being inside her and doing an act that he will allow no other to ever do with her. It might be quite possessive and borderline obsessive but he never cared in the first place and so far she has yet to do so either, it almost made her want him _more_. It was like his reassuring need that he will not be able to go without her now that he has her had instead begun to apply medicine to a wound on her heart where he values her as his and his only and will only be hers in turn, never another's.

Pushing deep within her it was near ecstasy having his head so _deep_ inside her that he filled her to the brim with every inch and centimeter of his swelled up cock. Pulling away he went all the way back in faster this time and then yet again as they both moaned enjoying it mutually. He was still focused on this first time being more about love than just the sensation it brought them both. After they have both found release he will be happy to turn up the heat into a wild night she won't soon forget and if possible he might repeat it the following night, finally having this part of his day spent well where he could prove to her every night how much he loves her and let her rest while he works during the daylight hours. 'Yes,' he thought, 'she will need to start finding rest during the day because at night her time will be well spent here with me,' he decided but will just let her figure it out on her own.

" _Gaara,"_ she moaned out as he pumped inside her and briefly graced her with his lips upon hers before going back to giving her breasts attention as her nails dug into his back. He will be happy to see her leave red marks all over his back as his sand remained inside his gourd instead of preventing the pleasurable feeling it gave him and it was most likely due to that reason it remained put.

" _Kagome,"_ _he_ _hissed_ _in pleasure_ as those nails ran down his back making something _stir_ inside him. He wanted _more_ and will not be able to get _enough_ of these pleasurable sensations as he pumped into the one he loves, sharing something more than just suffering, sadness... and joy; he now has _love_ and _pleasure._ This new bond, this bond that is quickly growing stronger is something he wants to cherish for an _eternity._ "You will be _mine forever,"_ he ground out assertively as his more possessive side came out.

After he had them riding the tides of ecstasy, staining his bed even further, he let her pant and catch her breath while he worked on riling her up once more as his lips covered all the available flesh of her neck, nipping any place she made any sounds of enjoyment so he may revisit those red marks later. He grew harder with every shift and tremble of their bodies and he was soon preparing to put her on a marathon night of sex.

 _Three Years Later_

He stood upon her grave giving his thanks for the life he has had even if it was not always the best. With sad eyes and a few words of respect he stepped away catching the auburn haired child looking up at him squealing with laughter before those stormy blue eyes looked up at him giggling, instantly going after his own auburn locks. Seeing a smudge of chocolate he didn't remember being on his face before he quickly questioned, "Where did you get chocolate?"

The child lit up even more if that was possible and excitedly shouted, "Uncle Kan-Kan."

"If he is going to send you home with chocolate hiding in your pockets I am going to start dropping you off after you have already eaten a ton of sugary sweets," he frowned for a minute before his son grabbed his cheeks and forced them up in a smile.

"Yummy!" The little boy shouted with delight at his Father's plan.

"While that might be but don't think it is going to last my little fox," he managed to get out as his son continued to play and make funny expressions on his face.

"Daddy lets go go," he urged, finally releasing his cheeks to point back towards home as he jumped around in his Father's hold.

"Don't you think you should say a few words of respect," he gave his son a look that told him he felt he should.

"Yeah," he suddenly agreed. "Thank you for giving me Daddy," he quickly said before pointing again, clearly feeling he has done his duty well and should now get what he wants.

He chuckled and mussed his hair earning a shout of annoyance before his son was a giggle monster once more. It wasn't the anniversary of her death but still he came more than once a year to say his thanks for what she has done in the short time that she was in his life. After all he would not have this life had it not been for her and he won't let a single moment of joy escape him for as much as he is able. Taking steps away from the memorial as his son was quick to get down and start racing around on a sugar high just from a piece of chocolate he managed to get by Gaara.

They were quick to make tracks home where he entered to the smell of something delicious cooking and was soon in the kitchen to check on the food while his son ran to grab a puppet to play with from his Uncle Kankuro. Arms wrapped around him and a firm belly pressed against his back before he turned around to return the gesture. "Home again," he softly announced.

"Were you at Lady Chiyo's grave again," a soft voice asked.

"Mhmm," he kissed her on the lips happy to be back by his wife. "Love you Kagome," he expressed out loud for her to hear.

"Love you too Gaara," she kissed him back before watching him greet their daughter as he placed a hand gently on her bulging stomach and kissed it. "Any day now since I am overdue, she is going to be the fashionably late type," she smiled as he straightened back up and let her get to tending the food once again as he finished getting the dishes out and drinks poured so they may sit down as a happy family and celebrate the soon to be born new member, his daughter.

Watching his son come in the room with more chocolate on his face he excitedly told his parents, "Uncle Kan-Kan had chocolate in my puppet for me too!"

" _Kankuro,"_ they both muttered darkly as they watched their son begin to bounce off the walls after Gaara had just spent time wearing him down from all that energy. With a gleam in his eyes Gaara knew that payback will definitely be coming to his _dear_ brother.

How many of you thought he was standing at Kagome's grave? Lol I had to get that in there. Well hope you loved this long one-shot .


End file.
